The Brighter Tomorrow
by OwlPatronus
Summary: Harry was constantly promised a brighter tomorrow, and now that it's time that it's here, let's have a look at it. Is it all he desired, expected and wanted? Is it actually brighter?
1. Chapter 1

Note : I do not own any of the characters. This is my first fan fiction. Please tell me your thoughts, whatever they are. Thank you for stopping by.

It was the first hour of the sun's birth for the 1st day of September. But there was another birth of someone more special and beautiful. It was Ginny's third delivery, and Harry had mixed feelings, he didn't know which he must express the most. It wasn't the first time he witnessed his own child's birth. But he was happy though worried, he was anxious but glad, impatient and relieved. Harry was merely staring at the door absent mindedly, waiting for the nurse to escort him in to see his wife and new born child.

While at the burrow, Mrs. Weasley was struggling to stop the argument between James and Albus. Molly really wanted to go be next to her only daughter, but the boys won't let her do it. James half darkly and half mockingly said, "Mum's gone, daddy is with her, and they're not coming, they're going to live in some other place with a new child. Most probably they'll take _me_ with them, not you. Only me and our new sister or brother."

Albus scowled sadly, "B-but me? Why not me? Why are they leaving? Why not all of us together? "He looked up to his brother wondering. Then again, he suddenly felt pleased and blurted, "They won't take you, you're a bummer-"

And Granny Molly, as the boys call her, was fishing her drawer for her comb when she shouted, "Al, that's not a good word to use, stop it boys! S-s-stop! Where's that bloody comb? Arthur?" She turned her head looking for her husband then she scratched her head as if that would help her deliberate, "Oh aren't I a witch?" and she reached for her wand. "Accio comb!"

The two boys had already started the argument again, "They'll surely not take you Sirius! Not the kid who repeatedly complains and cries!" James began. He then imitated his little brother with a voice he doesn't have, " _"Mummy, spiders scare me. Mummy James says I can't ride a broom. Daddy, James is teasing me again. Daddy I don't want to be in the same room as James."_ Oh, please! When I was your age I was-"

Albus wasn't so pleased, he rubbed his eyes, fearing his alerting tears will roll down his face again, he pleadingly interrupted James, "But granny molly said _we'll_ go for mum! She said dad's there! They're waiting for-"

"The new child not you. You're not going, I am. Why do you think they didn't ask you to change your clothes?"

"Because what I'm wearing is fine, that's why! Not pajamas! And," He was now looking for his grand dad. He soon found him calling George from the kitchen.

"George, come on! Stop munching! Oh, hi Albus! What's wrong? Mum's going to be alright!" his granddad said calmly, as he observed Albus' troubled face.

"Are you taking me with you?"

"Of course, son. Your new sibling ought to be waiting for you right now, most probably!"

"Mum and Dad won't leave me? I mean, they won't take James and go away, somewhere else? Because they don't like me anymore?" Albus said desolately frowning at the floor.

His grandfather was obviously not listening, but Ron was passing by when he heard him, "Albus, that's not true!" he worriedly cried, "James! Come back here, if I hadn't known what my teacher's said about your name sake granddad, I would've said that you're like George and- I mean, my brothers!" His voice broke but he didn't want to ruin the moment for every one! They were waiting for a new family member, everybody was in high spirits!

Now James came running to his uncle yelling, "I didn't do anything! I promise. Why should it always be me! Maybe Albus? Or it's Rose, but not Hugo, he's too young," And he completed the sentence in his head: _I can only blame him if something was broken. _"Not me I say!" He wanted to start a rant, he never accepts the blame! Though he's rarely been accused and then proven innocent!

And Ron began talking again, "I don't think that anyone but you _git _-"

"Ron, be kind to the kids! It's not a very good situation! Plus, we've got to go! Hurry up!" Hermione yelled from across the room as she was getting her children ready.

"Fine." He sighed. "Who else would say to Albus that he's discarded and that your mum and dad are going to flee or something with you and the new kid to come?" And before he could open his mouth to squabble, Ron snapped, "James, apologize to your brother and tell him the truth about it all on our way to St. Mungo's hospital. Now off you go! And- Oh, watch out for that bloody chair, Hugo!" Ron turned back to his nephew and kneeled down to be at his height and whispered in his ears, "You know little Al, I once had two brothers which were more than your brother James! Though, I loved them a lot. And when your mother Ginny was born, I didn't exactly know what was happening but Fred and George were planting some gloomy thoughts in my head. There's nothing going to change, except there's a new tot coming along with you to your house! You both are going to love her or him. And try showing James that you love this new baby more, you'll get him jealous. He'll come back to his senses when you avoid falling for his jokes! Attempt teaming up with him, huh?"

Albus nodded seriously, his uncle's short conversation had made him cheerful. He hugged his uncle quick, thanked him and ran down to the rest of the ready Weasleys. Ron was grateful that Albus didn't recognize the tear forming in his eyes at the mention of Fred, it was now slithering its way down his cheeks, he whipped it with his fist like a little child.

"What happened, daddy?" Rose lovingly asked.

"Nothing, just a-a stupid dust came into my eye. Nothing much. Have you got all ready?" He lied and changed the subject.

"Oh yes."

"Then off you go, go into the car. We'll go by car."

"Ok, but what about our stuff? Are we going to sleep over at Granny's again like yesterday?" She asked before descending down the stairs.

"I do not know. We'll think about it later." Ron told his daughter.

After a few minutes, everybody was assembled down the stairs. There was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Angelina, Ronald, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Albus and James. Mrs. Weasley ordered them to get a pile of things to the hospital with them and they all silently got to work, but Ron had to groan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** _This was ready a while ago, but I hadn't much courage to continue posting because I didn't get any more than 1 response. Then I thought maybe if I get going people will be more active with the story. Please feel free to give any review! I hope you enjoy it._

**Disclaimer: **_You all know I don't own any of the characters; they are my puppets for the time being. Other than that: Albus was two years at the timen(According to what J.K. wrote) . He does seem older here, yes, I'm aware. It's because I like to think he was older at the moment. He's about 3 to 4 years old here, maybe younger, which makes James a little older than he really is at the instance. James is around 7 years old at the moment. Too much older? Alright, 5 to 6! _

_I didn't make them grow older than they are. It's just to build their characters._

They all arrived. Harry was still glaring at the door as if some horrific scene was happening there. They greeted Harry and comforted him; he hugged his kids and kissed their foreheads, "It'll all be alright. Soon enough you'll hear your brother or sister's first cry!" he whispered sitting on a chair with his children on his lap.

"Can I get to my daughter, please? I'm positive she'll need me. After all the things Harry has been through, he fears watching his wife giving birth! Excuse me nurse, her husband isn't in, at least I'm there for her!" Molly requested blabbering.

"Sure. You may get in there." The nurse replied guiding her.

Harry felt someone patting over his shoulder, he looked up smiling. His face's emotions changed. He looked blank and shocked. Harry gave his children a sort of look that said: _Go-Play-I'll-Call-You-Later_ and stood up still astonished.

"Don't be rude, Potter. I came for you. I mean no harm, as a friend, you know! Well, we got to keep everything aside!" The tall, blonde man exclaimed.

"No, I mean, I was just shocked. It's just that, you're the last person I thought I'd see. Thank you, Malfoy, I really appreciate it." Harry smiled to Draco and his wife Astoria.

"When is the new Potter coming?"

"I don't know, I think it must be some few minutes later. She's been there for long!" he explained.

"Won't you introduce me to your children properly? Where's Ron by the way? I have to tell him something! If I know him well, he won't be pleased," Draco said with a wide grin.

"Al, James, come here. Ron, you too!" He yelled to his children where they were playing with their cousins, and then turned to Ron.

"Me? Who's that anyway? Not the doctor is it?" Ron asked as he marched towards Harry, "Oh, it's you." He didn't take the effort to smile, he looked blank and bored.

"Hello, Weasley. How are you? I hear about Rose too much!" Draco offered a hand to Ron. And Harry looked at him with a look that tells him to do it, and so he did.

"From your boy? Great, I suppose? What about?" Ron spoke trying to look as mush as uninterested as he could.

"Well, it seems they're friends? They meet up somewhere in a garden or where ever! Where's your son? And her? Scorpius is at home, didn't think the kids would be here." And he continued, "Hello, you'd be James? And you're?" He asked the question but faced his wife and said, "Astoria, this is Hermione. She's a great person. You two may get along, I suppose!" he pointed at Hermione letting her know.

Astoria was shy, Hermione thought she'd talk to her and they soon felt comfortable. Both of them.

Draco and Harry looked back down at Al.

"I'm Albus Severus Potter." Al said. And then turned to his dad whispering, "Who's this daddy?"

"He's an old school friend. Draco Malfoy! Don't you know his boy? Scorpius? " Harry had spoken rather louder than Albus had thought he will, he just wanted a quick explanation in a murmur! And as Harry spoke he remembered their memories together at Hogwarts.

"I know him, father. We didn't really get along," replied James.

"James!" Harry gave him a strict look.

"What? He doesn't like my pranks! I'm a great prankster, I want to grow to be Uncle George!"

Draco merely laughed, while Harry stared at his son smiling. Draco opened his mouth to speak. Abruptly, a delighted nurse, the same one that escorted Mrs. Weasley in, burst out of the room where Mrs. Weasley went to her daughter. "Mr. Potter. You've got a new daughter!"

Harry was relieved.

"Where's mummy?" Albus innocently asked.

"Inside, Al! Where else?" James spoke, "Excuse me, Can we get in?"

But soon his voice was drowned by Granny Weasley.

"Oh aren't you so cute!" Mrs. Weasley said to her new granddaughter as she stepped out the room, then she faced Harry, "Here's the new member of the Potter family! What are you going to name her?"

He obviously didn't hear her, he was eager to cuddle his daughter. Harry carefully took his descendant into his loving arms and everybody congratulated him. First, was Ron, "Girls are hard, mate. But they'll mostly be with their mothers! Good job!"

Harry was evidently not giving anyone any consideration; he was scrutinizing his newly born offspring. She hadn't much hair, but yet beautiful. She had bright red hair, and she quite prettily resembled her mother. Her eyes were closed and that he didn't like. He wanted to know if she had his mother's eyes. Lily's. But he didn't mind if she had Ginny's. He always liked those coffee-colored eyes. Harry's eyes stayed fixed on his daughter as his focus was blurred, and what he now sees was only memories of pictures Mrs. Weasley has shown him of baby Ginny. He was glad his little daughter resembled Ginevra. As he drew a swift smile of admiration, he heard Mr. Weasley amusingly say, "Oh, I know how it's like to have your first daughter! But it's less delightful for you since it's your third kid not the seventh!"

Harry said nothing but smiled.

Hermione had a tear roll down her cheek and quickly rub it off by her sleeve; she was touched by the moment. She always wanted to see Harry's daughter, she couldn't define why.

"I did notice that, Hermione!" Ron said giving her a charming smile.

She chuckled, then took what looked like an old coin out of her purse and yelled facing the man who's still amused at the new born held in his loving arms, "Harry? What are you going to name her? I'll notify the rest of the D.A. , they'd love to come and congratulate their head DADA trainer!"

Harry lifted his head up finally, and saw what he comprehended to be the D.A.'s enchanted galleons. Harry was seeing Hermione but he wasn't actually looking, he was thinking about a name. It suddenly hit him so sharply and it seemed too palpable as if it was destined to be since forever, but he wanted to ask Ginny first. "I don't know, Hermione. I want to talk with Ginny first. Just –just tell them I have a new baby girl." As he said that he felt his heart pounding more with joy. "We'll decide later. We'll probably notify them about it when we decide it."

"Alright," Hermione spoke. "Congratulations, Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Everyone!" and she proceeded her work to alert the members of the D.A. .

"Thank you. It'd be lovely to see them. Thank you, Hermione." He said that and kneeled down to Albus and James. "This is… your sister. You'll treat her like a princess, as you guys are princes! And James, don't start with your pranks! At least wait till she's some years older!"

"But dad, that's too far!" said James rather smiling, "I think it'll do it with old Albus!"

"Dad, James is-," then he thought again, _I don't want to bother about James today, I have a new sister_, "And she's beautiful" he continued the sentence out loud. All three nodded smiling.

"Let us get inside," said Mr. Weasley, "Ginny ought to be waiting. Poor thing, might be in pain." He said that curiously glancing at both Harry and Molly. It was actually a question.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** _I just love writing dialogues.. tell me If you want more explanation than speaking! I'm already working on that! I wouldn't have uploaded this without some encouragement from my new friend. This is to you, Carol. Enjoy it all._

Harry handed Mrs. Weasley his child, he grasped his two boys' hands tightly and strutted towards the room where Ginny laid. He felt joy being delivered via his blood to all his body parts. James and Albus had wide smiles, looking up at their father. He opened the door slowly, fearing she might be asleep and he's going to awake her. She heard the noise and tried to lift herself up making herself half sat down but yet comfortable. "Come in, please. It's fine," Ginny said not knowing who's at the door, but she heard familiar sounds of her family.

"It is me, Ginny," hesitated Harry.

"Oh, er… Harry, get in!" she calmly said.

He opened the door fully and Al and James just ran to their mum. She kissed their cheeks and held their heads close to her chest. "How have you been? Al, James?"

"We've been fine, I- " spoke James moving to the nearest chair.

"You haven't been provoking your brother, have you?"

"Well, I- I did- "

He was interrupted by Albus, "It's been fine mum!" He smiled at his brother.

"Thanks, Al," James whispered.

"Mummy, did you have- her, our sister, you know… in your tummy? Did you eat her?" Albus looked absolutely confused.

She chuckled looking at Harry who wasn't laughing less than she was. James was laughing harder than the whole lot and Albus looked more confused than he already did a minute ago! He managed a small, awkward smile.

"Ermmm … no, I mean, I…" Ginny looked at Harry demanding help.

"She, your mommy, didn't eat, err… your sister. She just had her there. For- ummmm, protecting her! You were once there, Al. James too." Harry spoke quickly.

"I don't remember that!" Albus asked.

"You were small. You were sleeping, Albus. The longest you two will ever do, hopefully. Now, how do you like your sister?"Ginny said smiling.

"She's beautiful, mummy! When will we all go home?" Albus questioned. Then started again quickly but with a nervous, innocent smile, "Will you take me with you?"

"Oh yes, we'll soon go home. Only if you want to though, do you want to stay here? Alone? All by yourself?" said Harry. Ginny merely chuckled at her husband's way of worrying the kids.

"I just thought, I- I don't know. I mean, no, I want to go with you all." Albus said relieved.

"Harry?" she asked with a pretty smile.

"Ginny? Congratulations. I- I don't know what to say, thank you. Ermm.. I love you. Are you alright, fine?" he replied observing her eyes, he rarely knew what to say in situations like this.

"I'm fine, yes. It's alright. Thank you. I love you too, Harry. Congratulations, Harry." said Ginny. He leaned forward and placed a gentle, warm kiss over her forehead.

"Well, ummm… I almost forgot," Harry spoke again as he heard more sounds outside the room, "Everybody is out there, Ginny. They're waiting. They want to come in. There's your parents and Ron and Hermione and George, all of them. I think the D.A. are here too, because Hermione said she'll tell them."

"Oh, of course. Let them in."

He walked to the door and allowed them to get in. "It's me who has to get in first! Out of the way all of you. Ginevra dear, how have you been?" Mrs. Weasley said as she entered.

"Mum, I'm fine. Dad!" She looked at Arthur who burst in to get a good view of his _only_ daughter.

"Are you good? All's well?"

"Yes, father. Where's Ron, Hermione, George -?"

"They're all here. Get in Bill, Fleur and all of you!" Mr. Weasley yelled across the room.

"Show me the little kid, Mum! It doesn't look like you two, does she? She better look like me and Angelina, if you want her pretty! What do you say, Angelina?" joked George.

Angelina turned red. All the rest laughed.

"You never change, George. Do you?" said Harry.

"Honestly, man! Look at my two angels! Where do you think they got all this beauty from? Not from you or Ginny, is it?" Angelina attempted to hit her elbow into the sarcastic George to stop him. He just tilted his head teasingly placing a confused smile at her.

"Ohhh, Harry, she's so adorable!" Hermione spoke, "Ginny, she looks all like you!"

"Thank you" Harry and Ginny said in unison.

Everybody congratulated them. Then Luna appeared out of the crowd and her dreamy voice elaborated, "You haven't figured out a name for her? You should teach her to be quite as good as you two, teach her to embrace her differences."

"We don't know," Harry turned from her to Ginny.

"Harry, I know you'd like to call her after your mother. I don't see why we can't! The name is beautiful itself, not to mention what it brought to you. Let's call her Lily." Ginny sat up now, looking really serious and confident at Harry.

"Thank you, Ginny. But, isn't there anything else you wanted to name her?" Harry spoke after Ginny.

"Luna has been a great friend. A very good inspiration." Ginny said thinking.

"Thank you Ginny! You seemed to really understand me during our days at Hogwarts."

"It is then, Lily Luna!" shouted Harry.

" -Potter." Said Ginny, she seemed to really admire the name!

"Oh thank you, Harry and Ginny! This is a great honor, I wish she'll grow up to like the name and-"Luna paused to admire the baby named after her.

"And .. of course admire her name sake!" said a bright, young man staring at them from across the room.

"Oh thank you, Rolf." she blushed and walked to her husband.

"Excuse me, Let me get through!" A short, squeaky woman in white yelled squeezing herself between the cheerful crowd. "Ma'am, I need the baby. I mean, I want to bath her and do a checkup to make sure she's, you know, healthy!

"And all this noise is, excuse me if I may, not good for an hour old baby! She needs rest, and so do you!" she said this hesitating and holding out her hand to receive the baby.

"Oh here she is, take a last look at her everybody, before they take her," said Mrs. Weasley.

"We won't see her again?" frowned Albus.

"Al, we'll see her again. Trust me, I've been there, I saw all this before! They'll just feed her and comeback!" said James with a smirk.

"Ginny, honey, Are you done? They'll bring her again, the nurse is waiting." Harry said.

"Oh sure," she kissed her baby and handed her over to the nurse who took her and exited the door to a room nearby.

_Please, oh please, review! I need it to keep on. Even if it were notes to improve, or about parts you didn't like! _


End file.
